


dshjdhg fdfglfgjsdfhjfgw

by BuddysImpala, melloneddy



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M, hi i ded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melloneddy/pseuds/melloneddy
Summary: iffhv kufdh gkeuyvgeyfv





	dshjdhg fdfglfgjsdfhjfgw

hi phelp was a Sad and then noodel aem benum cam to go to mall and said Yes but then jump off

Bridge

"no" sad porlip and jump for berinarum

O O F

barniarnium was mermaid "LET ME TAK U TO A SPECIAL PLAC" he sai d

"ok a y" mutered philllip 

they swam plop almost Drowned but then could breath yay

was Atlantis like movie

but insted of movie, was circuis themed

"Gasp" saids phollup "it a ma z e"

and he stay for all his lief


End file.
